Traditional electrical connectors used in automotive applications are subject to environmental damage. In the context of automotive trailers, connectors are sometimes dropped on the ground before being securely stowed in, e.g., a vehicle trunk. While on the ground, the connector can become contaminated from water, dirt, salt, sand, etc. Even while connected to the corresponding wire harness of the trailer, the connector can be exposed to dirt, water, and other contaminants. Some connectors include covers to prevent exposure to such elements.